All Falls Down
by Illusions-chan
Summary: Can a simple meeting turn into something more? Do you whether you're going to get into something more than you bargained for? What if that leap of faith changes everything you believe in? Everything you trust? Everything you love?
1. Commotion

Disclaimer- Bah.... you know the drill. FY not mine.

* * *

**Chapter One - Commotion**

Ayuru stood up slowly and placed the bouquet of flowers of the grave. He visited these graves everyday. It was kind of mandatory. Ayuru then turned around and began to walk away from the two graves, from his once happiness. He shivered then as the cold air seeped through his beige coat and red-orange muffler. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he fixed the collar of the coat. It was almost November, and it was freezing cold. At least for him it was. But, he was waiting for the snow. It was the only time he could get somewhat closer to heaven. He was then swarmed by couples, mothers with their children, and delinquent teenagers as he walked the streets of Tokyo. Ayuru suddenly stopped and entered a very pricy looking restaurant.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Bah! Where is the bouquet of flowers I asked for ten minutes ago?" Ayuru stared in a dry humored tone as his best friend, Wakamiya Kyou yelled at a bunch of employees. Handing his coat and muffler to one passing by, he folded up his sleeves and walked straight into a hand.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is a restricted area." Ayuru eyed the man before him in surprise.

"Excuse me?" he asked dryly. The man stared at him.

"Sir, you are not allowed to enter without an invite."

"I own the restaurant, so please move out of the way now." The man did not budge.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow you in."

"NANI?!" Ayuru stared at the goon in front of him with narrowed eyes. "Move," he whispered in a deadly soft whisper. The man's eyes widened as he stepped out of the way. "Kyou?" The young dark haired man turned to face him. "Who the hell is this guy?!"

"I have no idea,"he replied as he grabbed a deep maroon-red tablecloth and threw half to Ayuru. Easily grabbing it, the two men spread across it one of the many tables. "Anyways, we are short about four people. Kanami is sick, Rea is on leave, while it's Toya and Shiro's day off."

"Damn. Who's this all for again?" Ayuru grabbed a lighter from the desk and began lighting the many candles on which stood on the tables.

"Ah.. Some Nitonaka Hibino's engagement party."

"Ah."

"Wakamiya-sama, we need your help in the kitchens," someone announced hurriedly. Ayuru nodded his head as Kyou ran off towards the kitchens. Ayuru then saw one of the many waiters placing down china.

"Hey Watase-kun!" The boy turned.

"Hai Gi-sama?"

"Bring me some tape and pins will you?" The boy nodded and walked off. Sighing, Ayuru threw his hair back and began setting around the china, placing the silverware in with the napkin against the sides. He walk around the huge seating area and fixed everything till he saw fit. The boy then returned with the tape and pins. "Arigatou," he whispered, before bending down. Carefully holding the pin, he began to pin and tape light pink, lotus-like, fabric flowers to the corners of the table cloths. He then moved on, grabbing flowers out of a bag as he passed. The boy seeing what he was doing, joined him and began on the other side of the room. In a matter of minutes, the two reached the same table, finishing up the whole room. Ayuru then noticed that there was no glassware. "Ay! Minna, where's the glassware!?"

"Gi-sama, a call." The blonde man took the phone. Suddenly then, a crashing sound came. He immediately mouthed to the two standing before him to go find out.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ohayo, I'm calling from All-st......"

"Sorry, but you've reached a commercial phone. We do not need any insurance or whatever, so please just take us off your list," Ayuru stated quickly and hung up the phone. The door then opened with another employee carrying in glassware. Before Ayuru could get to him, the goon walked up to him. The man's eyes widened in a annoyed way as he stared at Ayuru. Ayru walked over, and just placed the shorted man in.

"Here's the glassware, Gi-sama."

"Good. Start setting them out," Ayuru ordered. He then turned towards the kitchens. "Kyou! What happened?!"

"Nothing," the reply came. Ayuru then turned to see a few other waiters bringing in more chairs and tables. He ran over to the counter to grab more tablecloths, but found none.

"Where are the rest of the table cloths?!" One of the waiters turned towards them.

"They should be there, Gi-sama," he answered.

"They're not. Watase-kun, go find some." The younger man nodded and ran off. Ayuru sighed. Already they were short on people, then there was that stupid bull, and now not enough table cloths?! Not good. Kyou then came out, carrying some trays and burners. He set them down on the buffet table that had been set up. Digging into his pockets, the dark haired man cursed.

"Ayuru? Do you have the lighter?" Ayuru grabbed the lighter out of his pocket, and threw it to the man. He then turned around and grabbed a falling chair, headed for his face.

"Sorry, Gi-sama," one of the others said to him.

"Don't worry about it." Ayuru then placed the chair down, and backed up to stare over the restaurant. From his point of view, there were waiters bringing in chairs, others were spreading out table cloths and chinaware, glassware, etcetera, cooks were bringing out dishes, and the whole restaurant was just in a state of panic.

"Shin, where are the serving utensils?"

"There's not enough napkins!"

"We're out of candles!"

"We don't need anymore candles!"

"Where will we keep the coats?"

"There's more napkins in behind the back counters."

"The utensils are right there!"

"What coats?!"

"The coats the people will be wearing!"

"Screw their coats! They can just hang them over the backs of their chairs!"

"NANI?! We can not! Shiroihana has a reputation to maintain!" The door opened then, causing all the commotion to freeze. A young woman, all dolled up, walked in. She reached up and placed a kiss on the goon's cheek.

"Thank you for watching the door, Ricardo." She continued to walk. Ayuru raised an eyebrow. She looked like she was straight out of the fifties in her big sun glasses, dress suit with matching coat on top, bright red lips, and the scarf covering her hair. "Well, I see that you all are still working, so continue." Ayuru watched as all of his employees wrinkled their noses and continued their work while whispering about this mannerless woman.

"Who the hell is she?" Ayuru turned to face Kyou.

"I have no fucking idea," he replied. Both just rolled their eyes, the same thought echoing through their heads. 'No etiquette. No manners. No style.' Ayuru then turned to face the many people. "Minna! We have only 20 minutes, so let's get this show on the road!"

"Hai, Gi-sama!!" rang through the restaurant. Ayuru smiled a his trademark half smile and walked back, slipping behind the counter. A young woman with reddish hair sat on one of the computers, typing furiously.

"Ohayo, Gi-sama."

"Ohayo." Ayuru reached over her to grab some printed out sheets, reading the names and ranks.

"That's the guest list. On it are many politicians, corporate men, and a few from the entertainment business. After all, this is an engagement party for a very popular politician. I mean, what would you expect?"

"An old style restaurant? Like from the Edo period?" The girl laughed at his joke as he left her to herself and the computer.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"And may you have a prosperous life!" Ayuru raised an eyebrow at the superficial toast just made.

"This is retarded," Kyou whispered from his position next to him. The two were just watching over the party, as waiters went back and forth, refilling glasses, removing plates, and what not.

"But the publicity and the money make up for it, don't you think?" Kyou grinned at how his friend's mind worked.

"Hai, hai. Everything to gain, nay Ayuru?" The blonde smirked slightly, causing Kyou to laugh.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"And now we'd like to thank you all for coming," the woman announced. "Also, a big round of thank you to this beautiful restaurant, Shiroihana for creating such a memorable locale! Ah, please bring out the owners." She smiled as the two men came into view. Both were dressed sharply, in dress shirts and dress pants, with crisp lines and a distinct sense of style. They were also quite tall and lean, a nice muscular edge to both of them. The one on the left had bright blonde hair that fell to about his collar bone in jagged, uneven waves. He had deep seiren eyes to counteract, who's expression showed precision and serenity, in a sense. His skin was pale, causing him to look almost like a foreigner if it weren't for his distinct oriental features. The second was almost completely opposite. He sported dark, ebony hair that was cut in short jagged spikes that fell over his eyes to the top of his ears. His eyes were of a deep soulful brown, while his skin was a light bronze, giving him the ultimate summer look. She then turned to face the guests. "This is Gi Ayuru and Wakamiya Kyou." Both bowed politely, the look of cool serenity never leaving their faces.

"We thank you for choosing Shiroihana as to host your party, and we hope you all enjoyed the event." Both recited each line with a barely there smile and just a slight tinge of emotion to make it seem believable.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Thank you so much gentlemen. You'll be receiving the check into your bank account details by tomorrow. Sayonara!"

"Sayonara." Kyou watched as the engaged couple walked out of the building.

"Finally," both him and Ayuru whispered as they sank into nearby chairs.

"It's over," Kyou celebrated. Ayuru laughed weakly at the dark haired man's joke.

"You two look like you just went to hell and back." Both men and looked to see a young woman standing there. She had dark brown hair cut in short waves to her chin, while the rest was held back in two odango style buns. Her eyes were a shade of light blue, almost periwinkle, giving a childlike appearance. Her clothes however, were much more mature. She wore a brown peacoat that reached her knees with a bright coral-red scarf, matching purse, dark brown tights, and tan colored boots.

"Ohayo Alice-chan," Ayuru greeted. The girl smiled and bent, kissing his cheek. She then moved onto the dark haired man, giving him a chaste peck on the lips.

"Ohayo. So what happened to you two?"

"Work," came the reply, causing her to laugh.

"Well, can I interest you to into a cup of tea and some food?" Both looked up at her as if she was a saint. She smiled then, grabbing their hands and pulling them up. "Well, let's go then!" The two men easily grabbed their coats and threw them on, following her out the door. Alice fell in step, so she stood between the two giants as she liked to call them. It was funny to Ayuru to see Alice and Kyou together. Alice was so full of energy even though she was so petite, while Kyou, at his height, was horribly lazy if not at work. The two at times were complete opposites, but they shared a lot of things in common as well. They made a cute couple in the end.

"Anyways, Ayuru? Have you done anything with your car? I heard that you were getting a paint job and stuff done."

"Yeah. I got the color changed to black."

"Black?! But silver is so pretty!" Alice complained.

"I happen to like black," Ayuru replied, ending the conversation. Alice pouted then, staring at the ground quietly. Kyou laughed, as Ayuru grabbed her shoulder, pulling her into a hug.

"Baka." This time both Ayuru and Kyou laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The blonde man sighed as he fell back into the smooth white sheets. His golden hair fanned out around his head, causing him to look innocent and younger. He lay in the soft light of a lamp and his silent television just watching the shadows flicker across the white ceiling. He didn't seem to notice the chill in the air, biting against the pale flesh of his bare chest. Closing his seiren eyes, he allowed himself to drift into a past memory.

_"Yeah. Do you want something to drink?" A younger version of Ayuru stood at the foot of his couch, staring at a younger version of Alice. _

_"No thanks." A knock came on the door, causing the blonde to turn around. He opened the door, revealing a younger and less mature Kyou. The ebony haired teen just stormed into the apartment, not even greeting his friend properly._

_"Can you believe that!? And you know what Ayuru, I can't even s...." Kyou's rant was cut short as his eyes fell on the girl sitting on the couch, surrounded by textbooks and notepads. "Am I interrupting something?"_

_"You already have," Ayuru replied dryly. He paused Kyou into a couch, before turning around. "You want anything to drink Kyou?"_

_"Yeah, a soda'd be great." Ayuru rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. The phone rang then, causing him to glare. _

_"Moshi-moshi? Yeah. Hai! Of course, and sure, okay." Ayuru cursed as he tried to find a pen. Grabbing one, he began scribbling down quickly, as he hung onto the receiver. "Hai! Hai! Arigatou!" Hanging up, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out two sodas, grinning from here to here. He walked out of the kitchen to tell Kyou the good news, and his words just died in his throat. Ayuru's expression went from good to extremely dry as he stared at the **busy** couple. "Couldn't you guys take **this** to one of the **other** rooms? Come on Kyou! I mean, you practically grew up here!" The two jumped apart at the sound of Ayuru's voice. Both blushed, completely red, as Ayuru whipped the soda at Kyou's head, before plopping down on a pillow that lay on the plush carpet. "Fucking losers. Really. Just had to scar me for life," he muttered underneath his breath, but still loud enough for his companions to hear._

_"Gomen Gi-kun." Ayuru just waved off Alice's apology. _

_"I was going find out anyway," he replied, causing both to turn beat red._

_**"AYURU!"**_

Ayuru chuckled silently. Turning over, he shut of his television and lamp simultaneously, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_(A/N):_ Well, there you go. The first chapter of All Falls Down, the re-vamped version.

Frankly, for all who read the first version, this is one is completely different. What happened is that I erased a lot of my original characters, because it was just too much work trying to create a personality, and then implementing it into the story line.Frankly, with these characters, it's very easy to change and manipulate them how ever you want. **Also, I felt like it wasn't working the way I wanted it to. Mostly, the re-vamp occurred because the story wasn't focusing solely on Ayuru. **But anyway, As you can see, Ayuru is a bit more mature, I guess. I tried to make him kind of aloof, as if he wasn't exactly connected with reality. Also, I added in Alice and Kyou, who make a good characters.

**Disclaimer - Wakamiya Kyou and Seno Alice are property of Watase Yu. **

Well, I hope that this is a bit more true to what I'm trying to go for.

Leave your comments!


	2. Decelerate

_Disclaimer - Do I have to fill this out?

* * *

_

**Chapter Two - Deccelerate**

Ayuru groaned as he opened his eyes. Rolling over, he stared at the small silver clock that said it was 8:40. Groaning, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He had to get to work soon. Sighing, he pushed himself off the bed and towards the bathroom.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Good morning Gi-san. You're early today." Ayuru's lips quirked slightly at the old florist's remark. The elderly man carefully put together Ayuru's arrangement, wrapping the roses in white tissue, and then plastic wrap. A light purple ribbon tied around the bouquet, hiding the tape that fastened the wrappings together. "So how have you been? It has been so busy that we never exchange any words."

"I'm quite well, Tekuda-san. How have you been lately?" The old man smiled as he began to ring up the blonde's order.

"I have been visited by all my grandchildren. Cna you believe that little Sakura-chan is already talking? Just yesterday it seems she had come out of her mother's womb." Ayuru nodded his head, not really understanding the man's nostalgia. "Well, there you are." He handed the man his credit card, watched as the man slid it through, putting the charge onto the card. He handed the card back to the blonde, and smiled. "You'll understand when you have children, Gi-san," he finally said, before the blonde left, nodding his head to the old man. He sighed, walking in the frosty, late November air. His feet took him to the local cemetery. He walked around the silent area, being the only living being in sight. He finally stopped at a large grave stone. Upon it, in large inscribed kanji, read "_Gi_". He bent and placed the flowers before the carved block. Finally, after some silent thoughts, he bowed his head, and turned around, walking away from the large grave stone.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Kyou? Come out here." The dark haired chef shrugged, handing his utensil to an assistant chef. He walked out into the hall to see Ayuru standing there with his cell phone in his hand _and a bouquet of gladiolus?_ "Do you have any idea what these may be?" Kyou shook his head as he stared at the bouquet. It was strange, seeing those flowers. Not many people knew but those were Ayuru's favorite type of flowers. They had been his mother's favorite as well. The flowers were quite young, still not fully bloomed, their rich reddish-orange petals closed tightly. Kyou then frowned, plucking out a small envelope from between the leaves

"Why don't you read the card, Ayuru?" he asked dryly.

"Oh. I didn't see that." Ayuru grabbed the envelope, opening it to pull out the card, as he handed the dark haired chef the flowers. Kyou watched quietly as Ayuru first frowned, they looked skeptical, and finally a dark look set over the blonde. He stuck the card back into the envelope, and took the bouquet from Kyou, heading for his office.

"Oy! Ayuru! What is it?" The blonde took in a deep breath and then looked over at his best friend.

"Nothing," he finally replied. Kyou scoffed as his friend walked away, but he didn't question it. He knew the blonde would tell him, sooner or later.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ayuru sighed as he stepped into his office.

"Stupid fucking poem," he muttered as he threw the flowers down on his desk. He then took off his coat and placed it on the back of his chair.

"I see you got the flowers." Ayuru jumped at the voice. He turned and wished he hadn't. It must have been some cruel joke. Those distinctive blue eyes, that golden hair. That vision staring back at him.

_"Ayuru!" The laughter coming from the thin young woman made the young man smile as he swung her around. Her bonny blue eyes twinkled, laughter leaving her pink lips. She was beautiful. He stopped then suddenly, bringing her closer to him, hugging her dearly._

_"I love you," he whispered, his voice sincere, his eyes reflecting the heartfelt emotion. _

_"I know," she answered. She hugged himself, her face tucked into his collarbone. _

_**xvx**_

_"AYURU!" The blonde male kissed the young woman's sweaty brow as she screamed in ecstacy. She was his first, and his first love._

_**xvx**_

_The blonde stared in silent shock at what he saw. Spinning on his heel, he left the way he came, leaving the young woman he loved with a heated embrace with another male he knew. _

_**xvx**_

_"Ayuru,. I'm sorry," she whispered, brokenly. He didn't turn, holding the glass of scotch in his hand, his knuckles white. She knew he was angry, but she hadn't meant for this to happen. She hadn't meant to do that to him._

_"Just leave me now. Just leave," he finally spoke, his voice barely above a silent whisper. The female nodded as tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks. _

_"I'm sorry," she whispered as she closed the door. The male finally closed his eyes, trying to calm the storm that raged inside of him. _

"Taria." Ayuru finally spoke as he woke from the trance. He looked at the woman sitting in front of him. She had changed. She had grown out her hair again, it seemed, the golden strands left open to brush against her waist. Her features had matured as well. Her eyes no longer large and innocent, now just staring at him strangely, theirlustrouss twinkle gone. Five years had changed her.

"How are you Ayuru?" she asked pleasantly, her voice calm.

"What are you doing here, Taria?" he answered, coldly, curtly. She smiled brokenly, a remorseful quirk of her lips.

"I don't know really. I wanted to see you. See what had happened to you."

"You mean after you left?" The question was rhetorical. She knew that, but she wanted to answer, needed to answer.

"Hai." It was silent, Ayur now standing at his window, staring out at Tokyo. Oh how similar it seemed to the two, her sitting watching his back as he tried to ignore her and control the pain inside. "I left him after about a year. He wasn't interested in a long term relationship. So I left. I packed and left, moving to Kyoto. I now currently live there."

"So why are you here?" Ayuru quietly asked, trying to control his anger and his sorrow.

"I wanted to see some old friends, visit the old hang outs. You know, see my past."

"But why are you **_here_**?" He stressed the word 'here', wanting to know why she sat in his office, tormenting him. He spun around, allowing her to see the raging fire in his eyes. "What do you want from me, Taria!" He grabbed her thin shoulders tightly, shaking her slightly.

"I wanted to make amends!" she finally answered as she broke down, tears falling form her eyes. "I wanted to make things right again! I wanted to make up for my mistake!" Ayuru let go of her immediately as if burned by her touch. He spun around then.

"Did you think you win me back, Taria? Did you think I was going to open my arms to you as if nothing happened?" he asked mirthlessly. Taria took in a deep breath, getting control on herself again.

"Iie," she answered, sniffling. She stood up then, grabbing her coat. "I'm sorry I came here. I thought maybe I could make things right. But I guess you can't rewind time. I'm so sorry Ayuru. I truly, deeply, from the bottom of my heart hope that one day, you meet someone who will cherish you completely. In the way, you deserve. Sayonara," she finally whispered as she turned around, walking out of the office.

"Sayonara Taria," Ayuru whispered quietly, as he watched her leave.

* * *

_(A/N): Ahh! Illusions-chan writes angst! It's the sign of the apocalypse!_

_LOL. But seriously, that was some major angst! Crap! This is what happens when you force a poor teenage author to read Greek tragedy! _

_Anyway, I wanted to make sure that everyone understood that the writing in __**italics** is all **flashback**. _

_Also, in this chapter, you meet Taria, who someone from Ayuru's past. I'll explain what exactly happened later, but in this scene, I just needed to write it to show that Ayuru : __**(1)** is not obsessed with his job and is human, and **(2)** he's been hurt before. _

_Taria is actually a character from __**Seiren Den**, the Nakago novel. I recommend that everyone reads it. You'll cry at the end. I did. I felt so bad for Naka-chan! **Illusions-chan glomps her SD Nakago plushie** In this, however, I've kind of made Taria into a bitch, which has made me dislike her all together. (Bah! Great job!) _

_Also, big props to my lovely beta-reader and personal Dr. Phil, __Pinkpanther141. You rock girlie! _

_Anyway, as always, please leave your comments, thoughts, suggestions, WHATEVER! _

_Review and Recommend! _

_Till next time, Ja! _


	3. Drift

Disclaimer - You know what? I could just put a standard but, no! I have to be original! (FY not mine)

* * *

**Chapter Three - Drift**

"..Prefecture." A short figure pushed themself off the seat of the slightly empty subway car. Dressed in a long, furry, black coat the reached their knees, black tights and black ankle boots, the figure's face couldn't be seen, as the hood was pulled over their head to protect them from the cold weather of late November. The train stopped moving as the lights around the doors flashed before they opened. The figure stepped out, and smiled slightly as they surveyed the station.

"Hmm... This is pretty empty for even a work day," they murmured as they headed towards the exit.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"And for the week's end's weather patterns. Over the northern prefectures, snow is most prominent. More to the west..." The television buzzed, filling the place with noise. In the kitchen, Ayuru stood in a pair of lounge pants in front of the stove, cooking instant noodles. He walked around pulling out a bowl and some chopsticks. Picking the saucer off the stove, he poured the meal into the bowl and dropped the pot in the sink as he walked over to his great room. Plopping onto the leather couches, the blonde ate the meal at he channel surfed. His eyes stared disinterestedly at the screen as characters of a popular anime danced across the screen. Sighing, he shut off the box, and walked over to kitchen leaving his bowl in the sink, as he continued to his room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The figure pulled out a key loop filled with various charms, anime characters, and what not. Sliding one of the few keys into the keyhole, they entered the suite. Closing the door, the figure leaned against it as they surveyed the apartment before them. From their vantage point, they looked in the great room, a stylishly decked room with a great view over the city, furnished by white leather couches and glass tables. A plasma screen television hung on one of the walls. To their right was an entry into the large kitchen, whose lights were still on. Kicking off their shoes, they entered the room, staring at the layout. White marbles top with cherry wood and stainless steel appliances. There was a window looking into great which was positioned above a small table covered with letters and magazines. Against the wall was a built in bench. A pot and a bowl lay in the sink.

"Instant noodles? Some things never changes." Sighing, the figure headed into the hallway behind the kitchen. From where they stood, the apartment separated into two parts at the great room. One side was dark, untouched, the other more lived in. The figure then threw off their coat revealing a short, slim girl dressed in long black cargo shorts and a baby-blue, turtle-neck sweater. Walking back to the front door, they opened the mirror covered, sliding, closet door, and hung the black coat. Sighing, the girl flicked her extremely long, blonde bangs over her shoulder. Walking into kitchen again, she opened the fridge to find some thing to eat. Raising an eyebrow, she stared at the practically empty fridge. "**_Gi Ayuru_**," she growled as she stalked over to the closet. Pulling out her coat, she ripped open the door and stomped out as she threw on the coat.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ayuru groaned as light hit his face. Turning over, he buried himself into the pillows. It was too early, too damn early for the sun to be shining. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Cursing heavily, he threw off the comforter and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He finally opened a pair a blearily seiren eyes to stare at his windows. The sun was streaming through the light curtains and dancing over his walls. Sighing, he pushed himself off the extremely soft, king-size bed and trudged into the bathroom.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The petite blonde yawned as she pushed herself out of the awkward position she had slept in. She opened her baby blue eyes to inspect the dent her head had made in the armrest of the couch.

"Ugghh. I'm never sleeping on the couch again. Not matter how much I love Miyazaki," she muttered as she got of the couch and headed for the bathroom, rubbing her nose.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ayuru stepped into the hall, dressed in only his slacks. He needed **coffee, black coffee. Strong and bitter.** Yawning, he walked rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The girl trudged through the hall, working out the nicks in her shoulders and back. She rolled her shoulders forward and winced as loud cracks resonated in the air. She needed a massage, and maybe some **coffee, black coffee. Strong and bitter.** She needed to -----

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ayuru rubbed his temples. This is was all Taria's fault, he finally concluded. She screwed up his whole routine. If it wasn't for her, he might've -----

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"IIIITTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ayuru stared down at the girl who had run into him. His eyes practically popped out of their sockets as he recognized the petite blonde.

_"Ayuru-chan!" The eight year old boy waved goodbye to his friends as he ran over to his mother. The woman smiled down at her son, her prince. In her arms was a small sleeping bundle. _

_"Hai, Kaachan?" _

_"Chibi-chan has fallen asleep. Shall we go home now?" The boy thought for a moment, a serious look covering his features. He nodded then and took his mother's hand, leading her home. _

_**xvx**_

_"Chibi." Ayuru nudged the small bundle as he watched his mother make tea. The sun was now coming in full storm from the great room windows, and his mother loved to sit and bask in the sun. _

_"Ayuru-chan. Don't bother her. Let her sleep." Ayuru smiled at his mother, waving off her words._

_"I'm not bothering her," the boy murmured as he watched the small bundle stretch and open her eyes. He smiled, staring down in sparkling baby blue orbs. The tall woman watched as her son reached over and picked up his little sister, cradling the small child in his arms. She smiled as he bounced her carefully, laughing and talking with her. Angels, she decided then. They looked like angels. _

"Imouto..." The girl looked up at the tall blonde and then tackled him. Ayuru's lips spread into a smile as he wrapped his arms around the girl. "Imouto!" She laughed, hugging him tightly, her baby blue eyes sparkling.

"Tadaima, Niichan."

**"Okaeri Yui-chan."

* * *

**

_(A/N): Ahh... short and cruel... **Bite me.** 'grins' Anyway, Ayuru has a little sister -- **Yui!** _

_Frankly, I just love these two, and I personally think they would look great as brother and sister. They're so alike in thought and feeling. It's perfect. _

_So, yes, this is short (my beta-reader is going to hate me...), but I think that's a good place to leave it off. Well, off to do finish my entry for the may challenge! _

_Ja! And **REVIEW**!_


End file.
